Warmth
by SLOW INCINERATION
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot of Bluestreak/Blitzwing for a friend for her birthday! Bluestreak and Blitzwing are trapped together and Bluestreak cares for the triple changer's wounds.


_(A/N: A birthday present for Spirit, I was informed of your interest in this ship and it's rarity, so I hope you like it and happy birthday!)_

Bluestreak didn't really remember what happened, just that one moment he was running over top of the ice following the retreat ordered by Optimus Prime, then the next he was tumbling through empty air.

Groaning the grey Praxian pushed himself onto his side, waiting a moment before sitting upright, doorwings drooping as he waited for the wave of dizziness to pass him by.

"Slag…" Bluestreak rubbed his helm and finally onlined his optics, looking around him in confusion. Ice. Everywhere. Wall to wall _ice_.

Looking up, Bluestreak felt his spark sink at the realization that he wouldn't be able to climb out, at least not on his own.

"Itz a little highz for vou."

Bluestreak let out a yelp, jerking backwards off balance to land on his aft, blue optics wide as he jerked around to face the direction the voice had come from. The praxian's optics landed on a mech, much larger than himself, reclined against the icy wall furthest away from him. "What are you doing here?" Bluestreak asked, voice coming out as a frightened squeak.

"Zame as vou. I _vell_." Blitzwing responded coldly, shifting where he sat.

Staring at the triple changer, Bluestreak noticed that it was currently Icy in control. Which was _good_ considering Hothead could be a danger while Random would be unpredictable… Icy was a good thing, right? At least he wouldn't kill Bluestreak… Right?

Bluestreak's optics fell to Blitzwing's side, taking in the blue-stained snow, doorwings jerking upwards in surprise. "You're hurt!" The autobot cried, scooting closer to the decepticon in concern.

Blitzwing's frown deepened and he shifted away. "Zat much is clear." He responded in a cold tone, regarding the small Autobot with a neutral expression.

"Don't move! If you move it could make the damage worse, and then you'll never be able to get out of here, and might bleed out before anyone can ever find us, then I'll be left all alone and I don't want to be alone!" Bluestreak cried as the triple changer attempted to stand, faceplates flushing in embarrassment when he realised he had been rambling. "I-I can help you." He offered in a small voice.

Icy's red optics regarded Bluestreak suspiciously. "And vy vould you do zat?" The decepticon demanded, not even attempting to hide his feelings that leaked into his tone.

Bluestreak was at a loss. "B-Because if I don't you could die, then I'd be really upset cause I could've helped you. Then I would be alone and I don't like to be alone, and it'll get dark and colder and then I'll-" the praxian shut his mouth at the look the triple changer gave him. "J-Just let me help… Please?" He squeaked, hoping being polite would convince the cold tactician to allow him to help.

Silence stretched out between the two as Icy studied the praxian, remembering he was the autobot sharpshooter. It was strange, since the mech was so young and babbled constantly, even looking at him now, the way he fidgeted and could barely hold his gaze… How in the universe had this mech taken out more decepticons than the average autobot? From what he remembered the praxian had only arrived on Earth a short while ago.

"Please?"

Icy looked up at the pleading tone, huffing out an exvent. "Fine." The triple changer relented, holding up a black servo to keep the eager mech from scooting close for the moment. "But if I vind that vou are trying to offline me, I vill kill you."

Nodding with wide optics Blueatreak scooted a little closer to the bigger mech, watching him nervously when he sat directly in front of the bigger mech. And oh primus was he big up close!

"Where is it?" Blueatreak asked, finally finding his voice as he avoided the red gaze.

The decepticon lifted a digit and pointed at his hip joint in silence. "Blaster shot… Vent right through ze armour. Thrusters damaged ven I vell." Blitzwing responded, watching the autobot closely for any sign of attack.

Bluestreak coughed a little, faceplates flushing at the area of the wound. "O-oh." He cleared his throat, embarrassed. Most wouldn't flinch at a hip wound, but it was rather close to… to… Clearing his processor the praxian reached into subspace and produced a small medikit. "I'll just, uh, use some snow to try and, you know, clean it a bit. The coldness might, maybe it'd slow the flow and then-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT LITTLE MECH, OR I'LL POUND YOU INTO SCRAP!"

Crying out in surprise, Bluestreak threw himself backwards, scrambling away with wide optics while Hothead glared at him from behind his visor. In the blink of an optic Icy was back, looking over at him with faceplates void of emotion. "My apologies, little autobot."

Nodding with wide optics, Bluestreak attempted to slow his rapidly pulsating spark, venting heavily. "I-It's fine… He just sorta… Caught me offguard, but it's alright now! I'll just quickly try and fix you, then maybe you could help me get out of here?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe if you want to crash into a wall, hahahahaha!" Random grinned widely, causing Bluestreak to cease his approach once again, staring with wide optics. "Don't worry little mech, I wouldn't hurt you! Ve could play some games!"

"Oh, um, let me fix you first, ok?" Bluestreak asked nervously, shifting from pede to pede, denta worrying his lower lip component.

The faces spun again and Icy won out, looking mildly irritated. "Ves. I apologize, autobot. Please, continue."

Bluestreak nodded and carefully approached again, gingerly kneeling at Blitzwing's side and collected a handful of snow. He glanced up briefly to see that Icy was watching him intently, before he pressed the snow to the wound.

A slight hitch in Blitzwing's vents let on that the cold over his wound wasn't at all appreciated, but Bluestreak ignored it. "Sorry if it's cold, which it probably is, but I need to stop the energon flow before you bleed out, and I don't have any spare energon cubes and I doubt that you have any either and you need as much of your energy as possible." Bluestreak rambled on, attempting to fill the silence between himself and the unpredictable triple changer.

"Please ve quiet." Icy groaned, scrubbing a servo over his faceplates as he allowed the smaller mech to clean and numb the wound, Random making his appearance now. "Before you talk me into deactivation! Hahahahaha!" The crazy laughter echoed throughout their icy prison.

Bluestreak jerked a little at the sudden change in personality, huffing softly. "Sorry, I'll be quiet now if you want, but if you need anything, just ask and I'll-" the grey praxian hurriedly shut his mouth, lips pressed into a thin line as he attempted to keep himself quiet.

Pulling away the little clump of snow that hadn't melted Bluestreak inspected the wound. The energon flow had slowed, as he had hoped it would, and it didn't look as bad as he had feared.

Turning away from Blitzwing for a moment the smaller bot rummaged through his little first aid kit, pulling out a special tool meant for crimping energon lines shut. He wouldn't have to do that to all of them, just the larger ones. Blitzwing's auto-repair would take care of the rest.

"Vhy are you even doing zis?"

The question pulled the grey autobot from his thoughts and he looked up, tool in hand. "Because you're hurt!" He responded cheerfully, shrugging his shoulders at the other mech's suspicion. "Just 'cause you're a con and all doesn't mean I'd leave you to bleed out! Besides, I like to help bots, and you're as much a bot as anyone else i-"

"I vet the picture." Icy responded sarcastically, though his suspicion still hadn't vacated his tone and expression.

"Oh… Okay!" Bluestreak responded with a smile, resuming his cheerful humming as he leaned over the bigger mech and crimped the first line.

"OW! WHAT THE SLAG ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE YOU DEVIOUS LITTLE PRAXY?" Hothead roared, shoving the smaller mech aside.

Bewildered, Bluestreak landed on his aft in the snow, confusion written over his faceplates. "I-I was just trying to cr-crimp your lines…" He responded fearfully, Hothead never getting a chance to answer when Icy was back, glaring daggers at him. "Its your own fault." He stated unapologetically.

"Well tell me when you're ready for me to continue." Blueatreak responded, remaining where he had fallen and staring at the big triple-changer silently.

Kliks passed and Bluestreak shifted impatiently. " _Please_ Blitzwing! I'm sure it's really painful and I wanna help you. Please let me finish! Then we can-"

"Oh! Oh I know!" Random squealed in excitement, leaning towards the smaller bot with that jack'o'lantern grin he usually sported. "We can play games? Oh can we play games? How vout hide and seek?"

Bluestreak stared at the mech with his mouth hanging open. "M-Maybe… But I have to fix you up first." He squeaked as Random pulled away with another bout of laugher. "Oh! How about ve zing a zong? Baby itz cold outside!"

Blinking in surprise, Bluestreak giggled and shook his helm. "After I finish repairs, okay?" He offered, waiting for Random to give way to Icy again, the blue-faced mech still watching him like a cyberhawk watched a glitchmouse. "Hurry up."

Scooting over to the Decepticon's side again, Bluestreak picked up the tool that had fallen into the snow and began to crimp lines again, alert for any sign of an impending attack. His second attempt passed without another appearance from Hothead, but Icy still let his discomfort be known through the minute tremble of his frame and the occassional rumble of dissapproval.

"There. All done. That wasn't so bad now was it?" Bluestreak asked, patting down the edges of the static bandage to make sure it remained in place. "Better?"

Blitzwing shifted his hip to test the dressing, engines humming softly. "Vetter." He reluctantly agreed, settling back against the ice at his back.

"Lets tell jokes!" Random shouted, causing Bluestreak to jump. "What is ve only vay to travel vithout vour pazzport?"

Silence lapsed for a moment while the gray mech stared at him for a few kliks. "I don't know… What is the only way to travel without a passport?" Bluestreak asked, actually genuinely curious about the answer.

"Groundbridge!" Random responded, bursting out into a squeal of laughter again.

"Enough of zat." Icy growled, crossing his arms over his chassis and shifting to get more comfortable.

Bluestreak watched him for a moment before finding the courage to speak to him. "How's your… Your thrusters?" He asked nervously, waiting for Hothead to appear again, but Icy only regarded him for a few moments before responding. "Unusable. Zelf-repair vill have it fixed by morning cycle."

Nodding a little, Bluestreak curled into himself to wait. It would be a _long_ one.

=/\=/\=/\=

Shivering, Bluestreak attempted to curl more tightly into himself. He hadn't thought that the night cycle would only make it colder, his internal temperature crawling downwards gradually.

Whining, the grey praxian rolled to face the triple changer, just a dark shadow on the other side of their little prison.

Bluestreak took several kliks to collect his courage, crawling towards the bigger mech with frightened optics. "B-B-Blitzwing?" He asked, lower lip component trembling from the cold as the red optics onlined and focused on him. So Blitzwing hadn't been recharging either.

"Vat." Icy's voice filled the gap, quiet and sounding exhausted.

"I-I'm co-cold." Bluestreak whispered, the triple changer regarding him for several moments, red and blue gazes locked on one another.

Bluestreak flinched when a servo closed around his arm, but it was a gentle grip, followed by a tug. The praxian allowed himself to be pulled close to Blitzwing's side, the bigger mech curling his frame around the smaller, effectively cacooning him.

Cuddling into the warmth of the larger frame, Bluestreak rest his helm crest against Blitzwing's shoulder, optics half-shuttered. "Thank you." He mumbled, slipping off into recharge in the bigger mech's embrace.

Looking down at the recharging mech in his arms, Icy vented softly, his tone a near-whisper. "Zank _you_."


End file.
